


Don't be A Bully, Be A friend

by Autobot2001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Bullying Awareness, Don't be a bully, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Many people think bullying doesn’t have lasting effects. The victim will just forget about the bullying once  the bully can no longer bully them. This results in people telling  people who were bullied to get over it, toughen up. Jamie’s friends would tell you it’s not that easy. They’ve watched what bullying has done to their friend for fifteen years. This time her emotional distress  bothered Crosshairs. With Jamie in another room, they all started talking about how they would like to  do more. How Jamie has changed and how humans treat each other over different opinions.  Sometime later, Jamie is bullied again and this time Crosshairs is furious. This results in everyone arguing over how to deal with the situation.  piece
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Don't be A Bully, Be A friend

“I hate watching Jamie’s emotional pain.” Crosshairs says. “nine years and she still struggles.” The Autobots, using their holo forms, were sitting on the sectional with Jayce, and J.R. Jamie was in her room. This time, Jamie’s emotional distress troubled Crosshairs and the others.   
“You know it’s been longer than nine years.” Bumblebee reminds him. “But she’s been going downhill. I didn’t know her when it all started, but Optimus Prime has been watching her struggle all these years.”   
“Humans in this dimension are afts. If we knew Jamie when that all started-.” Hound starts. He’s furious but trying not to yell.   
“What would you do without revealing yourself?” Jayce cuts him off.   
“Call me crazy, but I believe Jamie would have done a lot better if she knew Crosshairs and Drift at the time or at least Drift,” J.R. suggests. “I know the closest bots Jamie knew was Optimus, and..I can’t think of another Autobot that’s like Crosshairs, but you guys get where I’m going with this.” This made Jayce laugh.  
“You’re right.” She says, still laughing. “But the problem is also how people here dealt with the problem or pretended to. Jamie told me how reading several articles about kids being bullied - whether or not they took their own life - seemed to be described as the problem. She feels like kids being bullied are characterized as depressed and need help, yet the bully or bullies aren’t dealt with. More I thought about it; I think she’s right. Kids who are bullied wouldn’t be depressed if the school took care of the fucking bullies.”  
“Now I wouldn’t be surprised if some people think autism with someone like Jamie. add how her own family thinks she should just get over being bullied, fucking assholes.”   
“I forget, though Jamie wasn’t sure when she told me, Jamie was bullied at the age when children develop social skills so she can’t just forget. Yeah, she talks to people in public when she needs to but is terrible at talking to people to have a friendship and forgot about a relationship.”   
“No, it wouldn’t matter. You forget how it seems like people in our generation want the perfect partner, and disabilities are a major turn off. You know she won’t even reveal her alternate appearance to those two.” Jayce says, pointing to Crosshairs and Drift.   
“Even though they know.” Cade sighed. “She’s that afraid. You don’t think..?”   
“Yes,” Jayce answers Cade in a sad tone.   
“I can’t believe it.” Drift says in a sad tone. “She’s afraid we’ll abandon her, and I get the impression it’s not just us. Is it, Jayce?”   
“No, it’s been years,” Jayce replies. “ I don’t even remember who was the last one to see her alternate appearance.” Jayce started tearing up. “But Jamie has told me she’s afraid any or all of her friends will tire of her emotional and mental struggle and abandon her.”   
This concerned the Autobots.   
“Even though we’ve been staying here for almost a year now and trying to help her with this crap for years.” Bumblebee sighed. Everyone was silent for a while.   
“We’re all she has.” Crosshairs says in a sad tone before sighing. Hearing Crosshairs say that caused Jayce and J.R. to tear up. The others fought back the tears. They knew he meant how if this adventure were to cease tomorrow, Jamie would be all alone. Though This could last for years, thy hated that she’d be alone if this all ended.   
‘Even with what humans call social media. Somehow, the bullies find her there.” Hound says.   
“Assholes, Hound, the word to describe adult bullies is an asshole.” J.R. comments.   
‘It doesn’t matter what we should call them. The point is, it seems most humans are not nice. Any human is most likely won’t understand how to deal with Jamie.” Drift says.   
“Yeah, she’s timid, and most humans think not replying to a message for some time, or infrequent is being an ass. I don’t think she’s bothering anymore which is also a problem. This is tricky.” J.R. says.   
“I’d rather she not bother. Either she gets hurt, or the other person is mad at her. Which results in her getting hurt.” Jayce comments. “Sure, not everyone going to agree with everything but..” Jayce wasn’t sure how to explain.   
“It’s like this; She tells ten people her opinion, nine will disagree. Most of those nine people will be assholes. Instead of talking about their different opinions.”  
“People just say shit like ‘stop taking it personally.’ and ‘get over it.’ like her own family. Like it’s so easy to forget!”   
“Seems few humans like humans who think unconventionally., what a shame. The things she thinks of. She came up with this amazing adventure at eight years old and look what it’s turned into eighteen years later.” Drift points out. They all talk about all the adventures they’ve had together the past nine years. Jayce and J.R. also talk about the adventures they’ve had with Jamie since they met her. They didn’t know they’ve been talking about all the adventures for two hours. There was more to tell, and they’d talk about them again.   
Two weeks later.   
“Something wrong?” Crosshairs asks Jamie. She was looking at her phone with a disgusted expression.   
“Nothing.” She tells him as Drift walks into the room. Drift saw Jamie’s disgusted expression and lol Crosshairs, asked what was wrong. The two mechs wanted to know but didn’t want to force Jamie to tell them. They followed Jamie downstairs. The others were around. Crosshairs was trying to be patient but wanted to know, so he asked Jamie again, knowing the others would hear him.   
“Show me now!!” J.R. demands while trying to get the phone out if Jamie’s hand. She went as far as pushing Jamie so she’d let go of the phone. Jamie landed on the couch.   
“Was that necessary?” Jayce asks as J.R. reads what’s on the phone.   
“Yes, I had to,” J.R. says when she finished reading what’s on the phone and showed Jayce. Everyone but Drift read what was on the phone. He knew he’d find out soon. Drift sat on the couch next to Jamie. She was not pleased; the others were finding out what she’s been dealing with.   
“What the frag is wrong with humans? Such comments over a game?” Hound raged.   
“Let’s deal with this.” Crosshairs says in an angry tone.   
“How?” Jayce asked, worried about what Crosshairs wanted to do.   
“We will not find them but going to retaliate on this website.” Hound assured her. “Prime wouldn’t let us harm them.”   
“He would also be against retaliation on the website.” Bumblebee points out. Drift listened, waiting for any of them to repeat what they’ve read.   
“I will not ignore how a fragger saying my friend has low standards and low I.Q. for her opinions on a game!!” Crosshairs yelled. “How long before they go too far?!”   
That’s what this is about. Damn, both Crosshairs and Bumblebee are right. Most could brush this off, but Jamie can’t. This will discourage her. Question is how much? Drift wondered. “Come on.” Drift took Jamie’s hand so she’d follow him to her room. The others didn’t know they left.   
“What do you think being an ass to this person going to solve? You mention her name and shit really going to start.”   
“I can’t believe you will let it continue.” Crosshairs says in an angry tone before going upstairs.   
“You will do nothing?” Bumblebee asked, having a hard time believing Jayce would let this go.   
“There’s a better way to deal with this, Bee. Not going to help Jamie, but it’s something to get people to realize people have different opinions.”   
“You don’t think she will stop working on the project she’s been working on for the past couple of months?” J.R. asks.  
“Very, I think she will drop that.” Jayce sighed. This upset the others. Cade walked in, seeing their expressions. He doesn’t have to ask before they tell him what happened.   
“…I have an idea.” Jayce finished. Cade had a guess what she would do. There’s not much she can do while trying to be neutral or positive.   
Crosshairs found Drift and Jamie in Jamie’s room. Jamie was on her computer while Drift was lying on the bed, watching her play a game. Jamie uses headphones instead of speakers, so Drift couldn’t hear the sounds from the game or music Jamie was listening to. Drift saw Crosshairs, got up, and left the room. Crosshairs told Drift how Jayce would do nothing, and he hated that. Drift doesn’t think she will do something but instead not what Crosshairs wants her to do.   
“…Whatever she will do, it will not help Jamie.” Drift sighed. “I think it’s certain she will drop the project she’s been working on and be very hesitant with future projects.” Drift says in a depressed tone. This just made Crosshairs furious.  
“We have to do more!” He yelled.   
“There’s nothing more we can do!” Drift yells and goes back into the room. Crosshairs sits on the floor, back against the wall. He knew Drift was right but hated that Drift was right.   
“Going to start a fight over something that’s out of your control?” Jayce says as she sits next to him. “I know you hate how Jamie will drop a project she’s been working hard on and was eager to share with people. We all do, but you know Drift is right. There’s not much we can do to help Jamie. Though, I think he will encourage her. That’s all we can do with this project and future ones. Terrible idea to force her, no matter how much we hate how she’s giving up. You know we have to be careful with her.”   
“I love how she can be such a bitch sometimes, but she’s also a sweet, caring human.” Hound comments. “ Hate how humans are assholes to people like her.” He looks in Jamie’s room, hating how she was upset.   
“What are you going to do?” Crosshairs asks in a calm tone.  
“I have an idea though I’m not sure how to word it,” Jayce tells him before going to her room to think.   
“What’s she going to do? Nothing is going to help Jamie.” Hound says before going downstairs.   
No, but it’s good to do something, aiming to keep this from happening to others. Crosshairs went to Jamie’s room and sat on the bed. Jamie is distracted and wouldn’t hear him, so he apologized to Drift for yelling at him. Drift forgave him and told him they all know how to deal with Jamie and will continue to help her, how they can’t deal with this in a way that’ll hurt her more. Drift says he’s been trying to help Jamie get past the bullying and assholes. Though he knows all the Autobots, Jamie has met over the past seventeen years. Plus, any other friend she’s met the past eighteen years through this adventure has been trying to help her. 

{Jayce message}  
If you have to hurt others, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally to feel powerful, then you are an extremely weak individual. What happened to people having different opinions and disagreeing nicely? Talking about our different opinions instead of being an ass? Don’t be a bully, be a friend.


End file.
